MU2K14: Lady Liberators
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Carol Danvers has been given a grand opportunity by The President lead her own team with government backing. But Carol will only accept on her terms and that is an all female team not just any team the new incarnation of The Lady Liberators.
1. Chapter 1

LADY LIBERATORS #1

THE L WORD

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

*Note* This story takes place before and after the events in New Avengers:Task Force #1.

aka Carol Danvers was fighting along side her teammate. After the battle A.I.M. was over she received an urgent call from Captain America. Now the blonde heroine flies to Avengers Tower.

Hudson River,Upstate New York:

:I wonder what is so urgent Steve needs me? Well,whatever it is I hope its important,hate leaving Luke and the gang like that.

flies over the Hudson River at top speed,she arrives back in the city in no time.

:Avengers Tower dead ahead.

lands and enters the tower, being greeted by Jarvis.

:Hello,Jarvis.  
Jarvis:Hello, he's waiting for you in the conference room.  
:Thank you,Jarvis.  
Jarvis:My pleasure.

She enters the conference room to find Captain America.

Captain America:Carol,good to see you got here so fast.  
:Well you said it was urgent.  
Captain America:I did but we're missing one other. There we are she's arrived.

The two turn to find the jade giantess standing in the doorway.

She-Hulk:Sorry,I'm late Steve traffic.  
Captain America:No worries, Jen now that we're all here I'll let our special guest take over.  
:Special guest?

A giant monitor appears and on the screen appears someone indeedspecial.

The President:Hello, everyone it's good to see you. Cap always a pleasure,so have you explained the situation?  
Captain America:Not yet, see Carol told the President here all about your skills and your experiences as a prime..  
:Hold on! Cap I think I know where this is going and with all due respect to you and the President I have to say no.

She-Hulk:Wow,girl you didn't let him finish.  
The President:Yes,please let the Captain finish.  
:Don't need to, wants me to lead some team of am I doing,Steve?

Captain America just turns and smiles.

Captain America:Carol you know me too yes it's true. Its time once again,you're ready to 's why I asked She-Hulk in as well.  
:So all of you think this?  
She-Hulk:You know Carol,Steve is right and I back him up on this.  
The President:Looks like it's three to one .  
,sir I appreciate the thought but why me?  
The President:Cap showed me and discussed thatyou're the perfect choice to lead a new team. You've lead a team before if I'm not mistaking you've lead the Avengers.  
:That team was kinda of no really lead by Iron Man.

Captain America:Maybe,but in the field you lead,Carol. Jen and I have known you for years we know you have what it takes. We could use a new team sometimes we're not always available;Avengers,FF yes even the X-Men aren't always there.

She-Hulk touches on her shoulder and nods in satisfaction.

:But I'm with a team and I enjoy it.  
Captain America:If I know Luke, he'd agree with me,Carol.

hovers in the air and thinks about everything.

She-Hulk:Uh...Carol why are you hovering?  
Captain America:Let her be Jen,give her time.  
The President:Interest woman she is.  
:Alright,I accept the offer,Steve.  
Captain America:I knew I was right about you Carol...  
:Hold on, Steve! If I do this I do it my way.  
The President:That's fair in my book,but the government will assist a little Cap will you tell them.  
Captain America:Have any of you been through Battery Park lately?  
:Not Really.  
She-Hulk:I have,last time I was down there it seems to have been some major construction going on in a certain part of the park.  
Captain America:Bingo! You should take a look,okay?

:So I guess we should check it out. Just remember Steve my way.  
Captain America:And you remember Carol no matter what I'm here if you need me.  
The President:Give it you all .

The two heroines leave Avengers Tower once outside Carol runs into a former teammate.

Luke Cage:Carol?  
:Luke?  
Luke Cage:I thought Cap had to talk to you?  
:He did,he and the President.  
Luke Cage:Wow,the big O talked to you?  
:(laughing) The big O?  
Luke Cage:Yeah,you know Obama.  
:I Know...look Luke I...  
Luke Cage:Oh man,let me guess you're leaving the team.  
:I have to if I want to take part in this offer.  
Luke Cage: I understand sweetie I'll...we'll miss you.

Luke hug .

:This isn't good-bye Luke just see you later.  
Luke Cage:Fair is that She-Hulk?  
:Oh yeah she's apart of this. Well we better get going.  
Luke Cage:Yeah be safe Ms.M.  
:You to .

flies away with She-Hulk leaping behind two head south through Manhattan till they reach Battery Park.

:Well here we are Battery to now Jen?  
She-Hulk:This way,further in from the what did Luke say to you?  
:Just that we'll see each other around.  
She-Hulk:No goodbyes,huh?  
:Not at all.

The two heroines walk further till they come upon a guarded six story tall building structure.

Guard # .Marvel,She-Hulk we've been expecting your arrival.  
:Uh..mmm,thank you do we just go on in?  
Guard #2:Yes ma'am. This is yours and may I just say it's a true honor to met you.  
:(smiling)Once again thank you.

The two enter and greeted by someone Carol know all to well and wasn't expecting.

:Oh God! What are you doing here?  
She-Hulk:Carol,you know this woman? Who is she?  
:Jen this is...  
The Woman:No,please Carol let me introduce myself to .Walters my name is Victoria Hand a pleasure.

TO BE CONTINUED..  
What's next for Carol and her unnamed team? Who will be apart of the team? And what's Victoria Hand's involvement in this?


	2. Chapter 2

LADY LIBERATORS #2

THE L WORD PART 2

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Carol Danvers aka was offered and accepted the role of leadership to command a team of her chosen. With She-Hulk by her side Carol embarks on a new journey. Inside her team's new base of operations,Carol is greeted by an unexpected person namely Victoria Hand.

Zanzibar,Tanzania:

SPIDER-WOMAN: (talking over codec) Brand you there?  
ABIGAIL BRAND: Drew how's Zanzibar?  
SPIDER-WOMAN: Humid. Question,why Africa?  
ABIGAIL BRAND: Because the rogue skrulls wouldn't expect people to look for them here.  
SPIDER-WOMAN: I see. Well I spotted my men time to go to work.  
ABIGAIL BRAND:Copy That,Drew.

Spider-Woman springs into attack stalking her target waiting for the perfect time to strike.

SPIDER-WOMAN: Dammit! Smooth,Drew.

Her targets spotted her and a chase developed. Jessica chases the two men (who are actually skrulls) until they split up. Though they split up Jessica was able to catch one of them.

SPIDER-WOMAN: Where did your friend go?  
SKRULL: You get nothing from me human!

The skrull open fires with a hidden weapon however Jessica was just too quick. She delivers a kill-shot from her Venom Blast. She searches the skrull for clues ,she finds a plane ticket.

SPIDER-WOMAN: Brand come in.  
ABIGAIL BRAND: What's the word ,Drew?  
SPIDER-WOMAN: One got away but I might know where his partner is heading.  
ABIGAIL BRAND: And where's that ,Drew?  
SPIDER-WOMAN: Australia? Well guess you know where you're heading,Drew.

Meanwhile back in New York:

: Victoria Hand?  
SHE-HULK: Hmm..Carol you know this woman?  
VICTORIA HAND: Of course she does .  
: What are you doing here,Hand?  
VICTORIA HAND: Well I'm your liaison.  
SHE-HULK: Do we need one?  
: We don't,personally I rather eat crow.  
VICTORIA HAND: Really Carol. We can't get over my time with H.A.M.M.E.R.

Carol quickly approaches Victoria and grabs her.

: Give me one reason why I shouldn't knock your head off.  
SHE-HULK: Carol let her go.  
: Give one reason why !  
UNNAMED WOMAN:Because Ms. Danvers she's not worth it.  
: Who are you?  
UNNAMED WOMAN: My name is Cassidy Burns. Former S.H.I.E.L.D agent now your tactical adviser specialist.  
SHE-HULK: Okay Carol put her down.

puts Victoria Hand down.

VICTORIA HAND: (coughing) Thank you Carol I'm not your enemy. I've no intention to deceive you. And Norman Osborn is far behind me .  
: We'll see. Now your our tactical adviser specialist ?  
CASSIDY BURNS: Yes,I'll also give you the tour. Follow me ... .

Cassidy Burns takes the two heroines on a guided tour. They first stopped at the conference room.

SHE-HULK: What's this room ,Cassidy?  
CASSIDY BURNS: This is the conference room as you can see. Pretty nice ,huh?  
: Very nice. What's next?  
CASSIDY BURNS:Follow me.

Cassidy takes them to another floor.

SHE-HULK: Let me guess Cass training room?  
CASSIDY BURNS: I knew you would like this room.  
: Cassidy who's that?  
CASSIDY BURNS: That's Kento Kojima he's Head of Security.  
KENTO KOJIMA: and She-Hulk it is an honor.  
SHE-HULK: Nice to meet you .  
KENTO KOJIMA: Nice to meet you as well. As Cassidy must have explained to you I'm your Head of Security I shall do my best not to let you down.

Carol looks at Kento and shakes his hand.

: Any place you want to show next Cassidy?  
CASSIDY: One more for now ... I know just the floor let's go to the hangar.

The three head up to the top floor when the doors opened, they enter a huge hangar. It wasn't till something catches 's eye.

: My God,it's a beauty.  
UNNAMED MAN: Thanks ma'am. The XRG47 Raven.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Carol Danvers meet Clay Banks your pilot.  
SHE-HULK: Pilot?  
CLAY BANKS: Yes,She-Hulk I was assigned to be your pilot. I'm pretty good just a good ole Kentucky boy.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Clay was an ace pilot in the Air Force.  
:I knew it what was you rank ? And how fast is she?  
CLAY BANKS: Captain ma'am. The Raven's top speed is Mach 3. She's designed with all sorts of goodies.  
SHE-HULK: Who designed and engineered it?

VOICES: That would be us .  
The group turns around and two females are standing behind them.

CASSIDY BURNS: Ladies I give you Jewel and Diamond Blake.  
SHE-HULK: Twins?  
JEWEL BLAKE: Yep ,we keep The Raven in tip top condition.  
shakes the sisters' hands.  
DIAMOND BLAKE: When we heard who we were assigned to possible design The Raven for we jumped at the chance.  
: I'm glad I accepted.  
JEWEL BLAKE: We're looking forward to seeing who joins your ranks.  
: Speaking of ranks that's the major agenda.

The ladies head back to the conference room.

CASSIDY BURNS: Hand,you still here?  
VICTORIA HAND: (coughing) Of course I am.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Anyway we were given the dossiers on every individual in the superhero community, .  
: Wow! I'm impressed Steve and the President wasn't kidding. Well first off Cassidy remove all the male dossier.  
SHE-HULK: Carol,no men this feels familiar.  
: It should you were apart of something like this.  
VICTORIA HAND: Danvers,are doing what I think?  
: (laughing) You damn right!  
CASSIDY BURNS: An all female team. This reminds me of the ...  
: Exactly ...The Lady Liberators.  
SHE-HULK: I knew it ...well third times a charm.

CASSIDY BURNS: So who are we looking for?  
: Okay another thing remove all known mutants.  
CASSIDY BURNS:The mutants,why? They would be great additions.  
: Their dealing with some personal affairs namely Scott Summers. So remove them expect this one...Laura Kinney.  
CASSIDY BURNS: X-23. May just say cool choice we'll contact Wolverine he'll know.  
VICTORIA HAND: Great I dealt with Wolverine now a female version.  
SHE-HULK: You know I'm starting to understand Carol's angry towards you.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Who next?  
: These three.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Wow speed,cat-like cunning and armored powered tech. We'll contact them as well.  
VICTORIA HAND: (laughing) You really think MI-13 and Pete Wisdom will allow Spitfire to leave. The others Tigra and Pepper Potts I think...  
: Hand ,we don't care what you think!  
CASSIDY BURNS: So far not a bad team. Next.  
: Thanks. Next up Namora.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Wow an Atlantean.  
SHE-HULK: Oh boy! Not her Carol.  
VICTORIA HAND: It seems someone has a problem with the leader's choice.  
: Hand,shut up! Jen what's wrong?  
SHE-HULK: Namora seems to have a rivalry going on with me. Every time we crossed paths we need to compete in something.  
: Really?  
CASSIDY BURNS: Should I contact Jimmy Woo about Namora?  
: Yes .Sorry great Jen she'd be a great asset to the team. Burns add Misty Knight too.  
VICTORIA HAND: Knight you think she will give up being partners with he sister in arms; Colleen Wing?  
:You never know . Now we need some more youth.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Who do you have in mind?  
: Those two Spider-Girl and Stature.  
SHE-HULK: I like these two.  
: And lastly Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman.  
VICTORIA HAND: Well I hate to say this but she back with S.W.O.R.D.  
CASSIDY BURNS: She's right but I'll contact Brand.  
: Good. We'll be back.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Where you going?  
: To talk to Spider-Girl,Stature and Misty Knight Knight contact me when you get word from the others.

and She-Hulk leave .

SHE-HULK: Where are we going?  
: Brooklyn,that's where we'll find Spider-Girl there. It will be good to see Anya again.

Red Hook,Brooklyn:

SPIDER-GIRL: Come on guys put a little more into it.  
ARMED ROBBER #1: Come on! Someone shoot this chick!  
ARMED ROBBER #2: We're trying she's just so fast can't get a lock on her.

With her amazing agility Spider-Girl is able to evade the robbers gun fire. She webs up one robber quickly. Leaving three robbers left. Two of the robbers charge at Spider-Girl however she jumps and delivers a split kicks the two.

SPIDER-GIRL: Well just you and me guapo.  
ARMED ROBBER #1: You think I'm afraid of you.  
SPIDER-GIRL: (laughing) I think you are and if I'm not mistaken you're out of bullets.

The robber knows that and pulls a knife however Spider-Girl easily takes it from him. He tries to run but is webbed up.

SPIDER-GIRL: Here's your money back.  
SHOP OWNER:Thank you,bless you.  
: You can say that again.  
SPIDER-GIRL: Car...I mean . Wow She-Hulk too.  
: Can we talk?  
SPIDER-GIRL: Sure what's up?  
: Plain and simple,Anya I want you on my team.  
SPIDER-GIRL: I'm in !  
SHE-HULK: Just like that?  
SPIDER-GIRL: Anything for Carol I owe her a lot.  
SHE-HULK: That was easy ,where to next?  
: Follow me ladies.

Avengers Manison,Cemetery:

STATURE: (over father's grave) Hey dad just wanted to say hello. I miss you everyday,but I continue the good fight. I bought you these flowers. I love you dad.  
SHE-HULK: That was beautiful  
STATURE: She-Hulk?  
SHE-HULK: Follow me Cassie someone wants to talk to you.

The two walk out of the graveyard and meet up with the others.  
STATURE: ? What's going on?  
: The Lady Liberators are going on. And I want you apart of it.  
STATURE: But why me and not someone with more experience.  
SPIDER-GIRL: iHola. I know you may think you don't belong with this but trust me you do have experience.  
STATURE: ?  
SPIDER-GIRL:Yep ,that's me.  
STATURE: Thanks for the kind words. So Lady Liberators,huh? I think I'll see where this goes I'm in .  
: Good Jen take them back to base I'll keep going.  
SHE-HULK: Sure thing.

Meanwhile further uptown in Harlem:  
MISTY KNIGHT: You sure you got everything you need ,girl?  
COLLEEN WING: Yes, Misty I got everything.  
MISTY KNIGHT: So how do you feel about your trip to Japan?  
COLLEEN WING: Very good.  
: A trip to Japan nice country.  
MISTY & COLLEEN: (together) ?  
: Hello,ladies.  
COLLEEN WING:What brings you by here?  
MISTY KNIGHT: Didn't think you were an uptown girl.  
COLLEEN WING: Misty!  
: (laughing) It's okay I'm here to see Misty.  
MISTY KNIGHT: Me..why me?  
: I've started a team. This team will be all female and I chose you,Misty your skills along with the others would be great.  
COLLEEN WING: Wow,what an offer ..Misty.  
MISTY KNIGHT: Yes it is but tell me who is on this team?  
: Not including myself,She-Hulk,Spider-Girl and Stature so far.  
MISTY KNIGHT:Hmm.. interesting but sorry I decline your offer.  
: No way to change you mind?  
MISTY KNIGHT: Sorry Ms.M ,but Colleen and I are a team . We've been together for far too long.

starts to write down something while listening.  
: Well if you change your mind here. Come to this location. Take care you two.

flies away.  
COLLEEN WING: Misty sometimes can be a complete idiot.  
MISTY KNIGHT: What?  
COLLEEN WING: can to you with an offer a you threw it back at her.  
MISTY KNIGHT: Colleen ,please.  
COLLEEN WING: Don't Colleen me nothing. You my friend should really think about her offer instead of being selfish.  
MISTY KNIGHT: Hey ! Where you going? get  
COLLEEN WING: To get something to eat before my flight. I return and your gone I know took the offer.

Misty Knight is just left stunned by the remarks of her long time friend.

Meanwhile back at Liberator HQ:

CASSIDY BURNS: Hello Spider-Girl. Hello Stature. I'm Cassidy Burns welcome.  
SPIDER-GIRL; Thanks this will be a great opportunity.  
STATURE: I agree.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Well it should be a pleasure. Carol you've returned how did it go with Misty?  
VICTORIA HAND: I told you she wouldn't.  
CASSIDY BURNS: Hand please go do your liaison duties. I'm sorry but I may have so new got in touch Tigra she's in but won't be here till later today. Also talk to Wolverine he said he'll deliver the message to X-23. Pete Wisdom was an ass but I talk to Spitfire she wants in. I talk to Phil Coulson at S.H.I.E.L.D. and he forwarded me to S.W.O.R.D. but I'm on hold. Namora will meet you at docks. Plus you got Pepper Potts on the line.  
: Great.

Pepper Potts appears on screen.  
: Hey Pepper how are you?  
PEPPER POTTS: Fine on my way back to Seattle. What can I do for you ?  
: I want to offer Rescue a position on ,y team.  
PEPPER POTTS: ,I'm no hero.  
: Do you really believe that,Pepper?  
PEPPER POTTS: Look the armor it's not me. Rescue I was the one who needed to be rescued,remember Paris?  
: I saw what happened in Paris you fought you the hammered powered Grey Gargoyle. Took a lot of courage .  
PEPPER POTTS: Maybe but I never felt right about putting on the armor. Tony knows this.  
: Tony believes in you. Why don't you ?  
PEPPER POTTS: Look it's just...I'm sorry ,goodbye .  
: Pepper wait! Dammit!  
SHE-HULK: She said no?  
: Yeah I better get going to meet Namora. Cassidy keep trying S.W.O.R.D.  
CASSIDY BURNS: I will.  
STATURE: I feel sorry for Carol to two offers decline.  
SPIDER-GIRL: Yeah I've seen in her armor. Plus she's one smart ,senorita.  
SHE-HULK: Don't worry girls Carol will pull through.

New York Pier:  
: (talking to herself) Well,Carol so far your team isn't looking so good. Hopefully this isn't another decline.  
Suddenly, notices something heading towards her in the water.  
: Here's my 3 o'clock.  
From the water appears the woman has been waiting to see the cousin of Namor, Namora.

NAMORA: Am I later?  
: Right on time,Namora. Nice to see you.  
NAMORA: Likewise.  
: So were you briefed ?  
NAMORA: Yes I have and I must say I'm very interested an all female team.  
: How interested are you?  
NAMORA: Unlike my cousin talk to me who would I be working with?  
: So far Spider-Girl. Stature and She-Hulk. Others I want are coming later.  
NAMORA: She-Hulk you've got a new member.  
: Wait what's this rivalry between you two.  
NAMORA: (laughing) Is that what she said it is. No I just like playing with her. Don't tell her that ,though.  
: (laughing) Welcome to the team.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

LADY LIBERATORS #3

THE L WORD PART 3

By: Chris "TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Previously….

Carol Danvers aka continues to gather new members for her team. The latest member to join the cousin of Namor,Namora. Meanwhile Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman has been working S.W.O.R.D. tracking and capturing rogue Skrulls still on Earth after the Secret Invasion.

Liberator HQ,Battery Park,New York:

Namora: (amazed) Very impressive,Danvers.

: Thanks. But it's all thanks to President himself.

Namora: I see, nonetheless very impressive.

Victoria Hand and Cassidy Burns greets them.

Cassidy Burns: (excited) Wow! Namora it's a pleasure to me you ma'am.

Namora: Thank you, and you are?

Cassidy Burns: Oh sorry,I'm Cassidy Burns.

Namora: And what do you do here?

: Cassidy,here is our tactical specialist any many other traits she's a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

Victoria Hand: This very interesting but you have a guest Carol

Victoria and Cassidy walk away.

Namora: Who was that?

: Victoria Hand she's our spokeswoman.

Namora: Well I see she's a…

She-Hulk: Bitch?

Namora: I was going for something stronger but that will do. How are you Jennifer?

She-Hulk: Fine Namora just fine.

The two shake hand and smile at each other but Namora seem not to let go.

She-Hulk: What are you doing?

Namora: (winks at ) How about an arm-wrestling match ?

She-Hulk: How about this,no.

:(laughing) Listen I'm gonna go see who our guest is you have fun.

Carol walks into the conference room.

: Abigail Brand?

Abigail Brand: Danvers.

: What brings down from your fortress in the sky?

Abigail Brand: Funny.

Victoria Hand: Agent Brand hear has…

Abigail Brand: Excuse honey! I'll talk for myself thank you. Need your help Danvers.

: My help?

Abigail Brand: Yeah,your help I first went to The Avengers but Cap told me about your new gig. I got to say nice place. Impressive is more like it.

: Getting that a lot. So what's up Brand?

Abigail Brand: We lost contact will on of my agents. She was help track down rogue Skrulls still here after the Invasion.

Spider-Girl: Skrulls? Invasion? Not another one.

Abigail Brand: Not another. One of yours Danvers?

: Yeah,you got a problem with that?

Abigail Brand: Please. We lost contact with our agent in Northern Austrailia.

Cassidy Burns: Question, Agent Brand who is the agent?

Abigail Brand: Danvers knows her well they were teammate once.

: Jessica?

Abigail Brand: Got it in one.

Carol slams her fist on the table out anger.

Spider-Girl: Easy,Carol.

: I'm sorry. She never told me she joined S.W.O.R.D. to hunt Skrulls. Give us the her last location.

Abigail Brand: Already given to Burns over there.

: Good. Cassidy tell Clay to fire up The Raven we're heading to Australia.

Cassidy Burns: Will do. But if the others arrive?

: Tell them we're we are. Let's go ladies!

Carol and team head up to the hangars.

Stature: So just us five,huh?

Namora: We shall be fine.

She-Hulk: Carol are you alright?

: Just focus on Jessica,Jen.

She-Hulk: I get it I know you two got really close.

: Clay! Time go.

Clay Banks: The Raven is ready go,ladies.

Jewel and Diamond Blake:(together) Good luck,ladies.

: Thanks

The Raven's door closes and the hangar doors open. And off the heroines go.

Clay Banks: We'll be in Australia in a few hours,ladies.

: Good.

Spider-Girl: Namora are you gonna be okay in Australia.

Namora:(laughing) Of course.

Spider-Girl: I hope I did offend you I just thought as an Atlantean you did to stay..

Namora: (laughing) Wet. Spider-Girl ,right?

Spider-Girl: Yes.

Namora: No relation to Spider-Man?

Spider-Girl: No,sorry. But I have a lot the same abilities as him.

Namora: I see.

Clay Banks: It seems your team is getting along well ma'am.

: Good. I just hope Jessica is okay.

Meanwhile in a undisclosed location

Spider-Woman: Where am I? Head is spinning.

As the heroine tries to gain her whereabouts a middle-aged man appears from the shadows.

Middle-Aged Man: You're awake I see,good. Hello Ms. Drew I am Brewinstein.

Spider-Woman: Never heard of you. And if you don't mind I getting out of here.

Brewinstein: Try as you may but you'll be powerless for hours.

Spider-Woman tries brake her shackles but she can't. approaches her and pulls a small dart from Jessica's neck.

Brewinstein: You see this I, created this it.

Spider-Woman: What do you want?

Brewinstein: My master wants you and S.W.O.R.D. out of the way so you don't interfere with his plans.

Spider-Woman: And what is your plans.

Brewinstein: That is easy see for yourself.

The doctor turns lights the room up and as far as the eye can see are capsules inside each are skrulls.

Brewinstein: I created them all and it's all for my master.

Spider-Woman: Oh my God are these clones.

Brewinstein: (smiling) Indeed they are.

Spider-Woman: You will be stopped Brewinstein.

The middle aged man walks away laughing. While Brewinstein was walking away Spider-Woman noticed a huge figure in the background.

Meanwhile back on the Raven…

Clay Banks: Welcome to Australia ladies.

Stature: The land down under.

: Head north Clay that was Jessica's last location.

Clay Banks: I'm on it.

The team flies North till they notice smoke.

She-Hulk: Carol are you seeing this?

: I am take it down Clay.

Stature: Wow! What a wreck this is bad.

Spider-Girl: Guys look,someone is in there. Namora can you help I see who it is.

Namora: Ready when you are Spider-Girl.

The blonde Atlantean removes the cockpit door and out of the darkness two bodies fall out.

Stature: Oh my God are those what I think there are?

She-Hulk: Skrulls. But they're dead.

: Someone else is in there,the pilot maybe.

Spider-Girl: It is Carol.

Spider-Girl checks the pilot for a pulse.

Spider-Girl: She's alive got a big bruise on her head. She needs help.

: Take her to the Raven Anya, have Clay flight to her to the nearest hospital.

Namora: Judge from the these pattern. There was a battle.

She-Hulk: More like an ambush.

Stature: I think so too and you can see someone was dragged. And they head further into the bush.

: Jessica could be…

Namora: (put hand Carol's shoulder) Stay positive my friend there is no blood so it's save to says Spider-Woman is alive.

Spider-Girl: We just need to find her.

She-Hulk: True. But also we have to deal with Skrulls.

: Let them try to stop us Jen. I'm itching to hit something and if it's a skrull makes me happy. Let's go ladies.

To be Concluded


End file.
